


restraint

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just something i wrote when my url on tumblr was praisekinkluke
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/You
Kudos: 7





	restraint

You watch him carefully, your eyes grazing over his body as you see him shiver slightly from the lack of clothing. You bite your lip, knowing this was all for you – he was letting you try this for your sake. You could see his hands pulling at the restraints that you’d carefully tied around his wrists, not too tight but not loose enough to let him slip free. He was blindfolded as well – the lack of sight was making him nervous, you could tell from the way he trembled ever so slightly.

You climbed onto the bed, seeing him react at the dip of it, his cock standing tall and proud, the head pink and eager to be touched. You slide your cold fingertips over his torso, seeing him shudder under your touch, his lips parting to let out a tiny moan, his tongue darting out to toy with his lip ring. It was a nervous habit of his. Your fingers slide over his skin, sliding over one of his nipples and you see him tense visibly, a slightly louder moan escaping from his lips.

“Shh.” You attempt to quiet him, and he listens, and you wish you could see his eyes, see his pleading gaze because seeing his reactions when you touch him are so much better. You contemplate removing the blindfold before deciding against it, leaving it where it lies over his eyes. You want to leave it there until you please him. Your fingers move to play with his other nipple, and you can hear him quietly whining in the back of his throat, trying his hardest to keep silent. “You’re so vocal, Luke. Can’t you be quiet, babe?” He whines again, tugging at his restraints. You slowly climb onto him, straddling his narrow waist. You’d already removed most of your clothing in the mad dash for the bedroom, before you’d suggested this idea to him. You’d been surprised when he complied.

“Come on, babe, please,” he whines softly. “I need you… wanna feel you, wanna taste you, wanna see you… please….” You smirk, lightly dragging your nails over his pale skin, relishing in the sound of his begging. He whimpers slightly beneath you and the sound gets you so wet, like you’ve never heard anything like it before. You lean down, nipping at his bottom lip before pressing light kisses along his jaw and down the span of his neck. You nip at the skin now and then, leaving small marks to show that you’d been there; this boy is mine. You feel him squirming underneath you, and you know he’s aching for your mouth to be somewhere else.

“I’ll give you what you want, just be patient, Lukey,” you giggle. You watch him tug at his restraints, pouting a little. “Why don’t we put your mouth to use, and then I can take off your blindfold so you can watch me suck your cock?” The noise that escapes his lips is inhuman, and you watch him pull harder at his restraints.

“Please, please, please,” he whines. You smile, swinging your leg off of him to remove your underwear, tossing it to the floor before climbing up the bed, swinging a leg over his face, sliding your hands into his hair as you feel him dart out his tongue, pressing it into you. You make a small hum of approval, lowering your hips slowly, angling them carefully to avoid smothering him. You’d seen that in porn, and it was not sexy. You pull on his hair, relying entirely on his mouth and keeping yourself steady. You feel his tongue press up into you, curling as he gently sucks on your lips, pulling back a little to press kitten licks to your clit. You whimper on top of him, wishing he could see how he was getting you. You bite your lip, one hand anchoring you by his hair, the other coming up to tease your breasts, your breathing labored slightly.

“Fuck, Luke,” you moan softly. You feel him smirk against your mound, flattening his tongue and dragging it over your entrance with purpose. You whine, rocking your hips down against his mouth as he sucks on your clit gently. You can feel yourself practically dripping at this point, the feeling of his mouth on you driving you crazy. He presses his tongue up into you again, curling it with purpose, searching for your g-spot. He presses into it and you gasp, a small, low moan slipping from your mouth. Your fingers tug at his hair again, and you knew his quiff was ruined by now, but you didn’t care. (He might, but you most certainly did not.) He tugged at his restraints again, and you knew he wanted to press his fingers into your thighs and pull you down onto his face, have some sense of control. But you knew that wasn’t happening, not tonight. He pressed his tongue back into your spot and you moaned again, feeling that edge nearing, inching closer. “Mm, I’m close, babe.”

“Come on, babe, please.” His words are muffled, but you can make it out enough as he pulls back a little and licks at your clit again. You know he’s staring towards you under that blindfold, baby blues aching to see you fall apart, so you give in, reaching around his head and untying the fabric, throwing it aside. You watch him blink a few times, adjusting to the light before his gaze is on you. That was all you needed, alongside the perfectly pinpointed press of his tongue into your spot again, making you weak as you shudder over him, letting go on his tongue. He laps up into you as you clench around him, pulling off of his face as you’re overcome with oversensitivity. You watch him lick his lips, cleaning any additional juices from the pink pair.

“Jesus, Luke,” you murmur, staring at him, thighs still shaking a little. He gives you an apologetic look before eyeing his hard-on, whining softly and giving you a more pleading look this time. You giggle innocently, crawling down between his legs. “You want me to touch?” you ask, sliding your hands up and down his inner thighs. He nods frantically, pulling at his restraints again.

“Please, princess,” he says, using his pet name for you. You can already feel yourself starting to get aroused again before nodding, taking the base of his cock in your small hands and kitten licking the head. He groans, his dick twitching in your grasp as your eyes lock, keeping your gaze fixed on his own as you take the head into your mouth. You suck lightly on the skin, hearing him vocally praise you with noises and expletives as you slowly begin to take more of him into your mouth. His hips gently rock up uncontrollably and you give him a look, pulling off.

“If you can’t stay still, I’m not going to touch,” you say in a sweet tone. He whines, nodding.

“I’ll be still, please, I promise,” he pleads. You smirk, adjusting yourself so you’re sitting on his thighs, restraining him some more as you lean forward again, taking about half of his cock into your mouth. He whines softly, and you look up, seeing him biting his lip and pulling again. You smirk around his member, hollowing your cheeks as you press your nails into his hips. He groans softly at the feeling, doing what he can to not move his hips upwards. He wants to keep you pleased, after all. You push yourself as far down onto his cock as you can, choking a little and pulling back up, using the spit to stroke him a few times.

“What a good boy,” you coo, and he groans softly, biting back a grin. You know he loves when you tell him he’s doing a good job. You press a few kisses to the head before sucking on it again, stroking the rest. You taste precum on your tongue and pull off, knowing he must be close. “Do you want me to sit on your cock, Lukey?” His groan is louder than the previous, and you see him nod, looking desperate. “Okay, baby.” You reach over into the bedside table, grabbing a condom and opening the package, slowly rolling it onto him. You grab the base, moving your hips up until you feel him against your entrance, rutting against him a few times to elicit a low groan from him. You giggle before lifting your hips up, sliding down onto him.

“Fuck,” he groans, and you giggle, placing your hands on his chest to help you keep your balance, slowly rocking them back and forth and moving them in a figure 8 pattern. You watch him pull at the restraints, whining softly, wanting to touch you. You giggle, dragging your nails down his skin, leaving red marks in their wake as you begin to move up and down on him, biting your lip and swinging your hair out of your face. He groans at the sight of you, panting and his hips moving up to meet yours. You give him another look, slowing your movements.

“What did I say about staying still, baby,” you said softly, leaning down and kissing his chest. He bit his lip, nodding a little.

“I-I’ll be good, I’m sorry,” he whimpered. You smiled at him, moving your hips again, feeling him moving less underneath you.

“Good boy,” you murmur, sliding one hand up your torso, tweaking one of your nipples. Luke moans beneath you, watching you with clouded eyes, dark with lust as you move against him. You angle your hips, feeling his cock press right against your spot, moaning loudly as you slide your hands over your body.

“Baby, please,” he whines, looking at you with desperate eyes. He’s pulling at the restraints, and you smirk a little, before sighing softly.

“Do you promise to be a good boy and make me cum if I let you out?” you ask, batting your eyelashes at him. He nods vigorously, and you smile at him, untying his wrists, a little red from the friction. You frown at them, kissing them before he flips you onto your back, pressing into you harder than before. You moan, your head rolling back onto the bed as he moves his hips into your, fast and unrelenting. His hand slides between the two of you, pressing at your clit gently as he nips at your neck. You moan, feeling yourself already falling apart underneath him. He sucks a mark into your skin, all of his pent up energy spent on marking your skin as he moves against you.

“Fuck, babe, you feel so good,” he groans. You slide your hands over his back, running your nails over his skin, leaving marks on that side of his torso. He’d be able to feel the sting of all your marks tomorrow, but right now, it didn’t matter. All that matters is him and you and how he feels against your skin. As much as you loved having control, feeling him against you, skin slapping against skin. You arched your body against his, his fingers moving more vigorously against your clit. “Come on baby, cum for me…”

You moan softly, rolling your hips up into his, so close. “You’re so good, baby… So good to me, baby… I’m gonna cum…” He nips at your skin, sweat evident on the pale complexion as he presses into you harder.

“Cum for me princess, come on,” he groans. A few perfectly angled thrusts sent you over the edge, and you’re a writhing mess beneath him as you clench around him, nails pressing into the skin. He thrusts a few more time before groaning out your name, his thrusts sloppy as he cums as well. Your chests are heaving as he collapses on top of you, pressing kisses into your skin before rolling off, disposing of the condom. You curl up, pulling him close to you.

“You did so good, baby, such a good job,” you murmur, kissing his neck. He makes a small noise of appreciation, looking at you with innocent eyes.

“Maybe next time, I can tie you up.”


End file.
